Opuestos
by Marde State
Summary: El amor es totalmente irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo. Sin embargo, aunque suene tonto somos tan opuestos pero milagrosamente podemos ser compatibles. (Klaus- Caroline. Regalo para Cecil Pierce)


**Hola a todos y felices fiestas antes que nada. Este escrito es un trabajo presentado para la actividad de intercambios de regalo y que hoy le doy esta pequeña muestra a mi amiga secreta (leer notas del autor) así que aquí les va…**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Los personajes que se tomarán son de la serie Vampire Diaries y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta de ©Kevin Williamson y ©Julie Plec

**Título: Opuestos**

**Aclaraciones: **Narrado en tercera persona desde el punto de vista de Klauss mediante sus recuerdos. _Pensamientos_.

Este OS ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014-15" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"

**Género:** Romance-Au.

**Personajes Principales:** Niklaus | Caroline

* * *

><p><strong>~oO::<strong>**Opuestos****::Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**«El amor es totalmente irracional, cuanto más quieres a alguien menos lógica tiene todo»**

**.**

**.**

Muchos dicen que los opuestos son una patética convicción destructiva. Otros murmuran que es una retórica bien montada para los amantes… Algunos simplemente prefieren pensar que los opuestos son la masa perfecta y complementaria que tendría un resultado hermoso porque así como el agua y el aceita pueden vivir en un mismo ambiente, así también las parejas más disparejas pueden formar un espacio en el ambiente…

Sí, un espacio único en el cual pueden relacionarse sin siquiera pensarlo o proponérselo, bueno, al menos que seas del tipo de persona que quiere todo a la fuerza porque no acostumbras un recibir una respuesta negativa.

Porque no hay mejor ejemplo como Niklaus Mikaelson quien nunca podía recibir negativas, quien nunca acostumbraba a perder… quien nunca se había ensimismado con una mujer…

El cielo estaba mesuradamente interesante. El cielo empezaba a cambiar y lo que había sido un día soleado…ahora se había convertido en un momento nublado y, luego todo el jardín se encontraba en una fuga desesperante de agua. La lluvia caía con rapidez, con fuerza y con un estrepitoso sonido que removía su conciencia.

Ah, benigna conciencia masculina. Ese remanso de ideas que circulaba por su mente era realmente caótico premiándolo con un intenso dolor de cabeza por causa de las decisiones que debía tomar. Él siempre se catalogaba como un hombre bastante cuidadoso, analítico y un ser pensante. Un humano quizás bendecido por el mismo Dios referente a su inteligencia y su suerte imperial en cuanto a sus riquezas.

Niklaus Mikaelson sabía bien que ningún hombre era perfecto pero un error minúsculo fue omitir su existencia pues se consideraba a sí mismo como el ser perfecto y único, bueno, después de Elijah. Gracias a las fechorías y trabajos oscuros de sus padres, llegó a heredar la cuantiosa fortuna de los Mikaelson junto a sus hermanos pero eso no viene al caso.

Sonrió con malicia al observar el cuadro que colgaba elegantemente encima de la chimenea. No adoraba admirar a sus padres pero por caprichos de su querida Rebekah mantenía ese orgullo falaz sobre la familia.

Por enésima vez, Niklaus se sirvió un poco del mejor whisky de su bar. Hoy no iría a trabajar. Hoy dejaría a un lado los proyectos que su empresa enfrentaría al nuevo año. Hoy tenía que plantear una estrategia. Sí, un plan inequívoco para que su "corderito" mordiera el anzuelo…, bueno, en realidad era para convencerla que sus intensiones eran verdaderas y no chismes que muchos rumoreaban sobre él.

Porque en realidad él se había enamorado.

Sus hermosas facciones masculinas estuvieron en descanso por unos ligeros segundos y luego remarcaron la sonrisa irónica del joven. Apaciguado, muy concentrado y conteniendo su corazón, los recuerdos comenzaron a correr… Oh sí, su corazón pegó un brinco al recordar solamente el rostro delicado y pequeño de aquella mujer.

¡Vaya tontería! ¡Niklaus se sonrojaba al recordar una mujer!

Crispó los puños aunque evitó romper el vaso. No entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba pero si sabía que esa fina muñequita le hechizó con sus súbitos desplantes. Comenzó a memorizar el momento en que intercambiaron palabras y sabía que el inicio fue aquel día en que la conoció en un pequeño bar de New York.

Fue un día de invierno cuando salió de una junta muy problemática que tal vez le hubiera costado el emporio de la compañía. Ese día que al ver los ojos azulados de aquella camarera lo hechizó completamente convirtiéndola en un caprichito de su vasto gusto.

Ese día él inicio un juego que buscaba solo molestar a los hermanos Salvatore, en especial a Stefan quien estimaba mucho a esa pequeña mujer. ¡Quién lo diría! ¡El juego le costó destruir su orgullo!

Nicklaus soltó una leve carcajada pues aún no lo entendía o más bien no asimilaba lo que resultó al final de ese juego que marcó lo muy opuesto que esa pequeña mujer pensaba sobre él. Y en unos días, cumpliría cerca de seis meses en tratarla, sí, aquella fémina que considerablemente le había remarcado no solo su mente sino a su fiel y proporcionado compañero.

Oh sí, una erección que ni siquiera su primer amor pudo provocar hace muchos años atrás.

Y fue allí que empezó armar el primer punto del porque esa rubia llegó ganarse ese seudónimo de la deliciosa muñeca barbie…

_Nicklaus se quedó sentado frente al taburete, tomando un costoso Screaming Eagle en el bar después de que Hayley se marchara. Bien había pensando que al final se casaría con la hermosa joven de ojos semi-verdosos pero aquello fue un craso error y un sueño de su inexperta adolescencia. Pero el sonido molesto del taconeo le llamó la atención._

_Suave, delicada, toda una dama y el concepto de belleza, esa mujer caminó por aquel bar pero no en el traje que cualquier hombre de posición desearía admirar. El cabello largo, ondeado y rubio caía ligeramente por sus pequeños hombros, el pequeño escote de aquella hermosa blusa blanca y la faldita negra remarcaba una contextura divina aunque no superaba aquellas dotes femeninas de su querida Rebekah._

— _**¿Cómo te llamas? —**__ preguntó él cuando se aproximó a la mujer quien yacía limpiando la barra. Ella, con muy estilo incómodo, removió sus largos cabellos rubios para dirigir su azulada mirada en él._

— _**¿Lo conozco? —**__una ligera sonrisa elevó las comisuras de sus labios aunque enarcando una ceja._

_Nicklaus sonrió con ironía. No sabía si era parte del sarcasmo oscuro de la mujer o que solo le estaba jugando una broma porque cualquiera que tuviera sentido común sabría quien es él en especial las mujeres quienes respondían a sus preguntas con sensuales respuestas._

— _**Toda persona me reconoce a primera vista —**__se sentó frente a ella__**—, en especial las mujeres.**_

— _**Oh, me tendrá que disculpar pero no sé quién es usted. —**__ siguió limpiando evitando la mirada inquietante del hombre._

_Klaus trató de no reírse con burla. La expresión en que esa mujer se desenvolvía era muy digna de aquellas señoritas que fueron criadas a un estilo antiguo. _

— _**Es una lástima que no supieras quien soy —**__ habló sin despegar la mirada en ella __**—, tal vez te puedo dar un trabajo mucho mejor que ser una simple camarera. **_

— _**Me disculpará caballero pero me gusta este trabajo. —**__ la mujer frunció el ceño lo que provocó una risa en Klaus pues ella se veía adorable._

_Sin embargo, la mujer se distrajo y se entretuvo en el pequeño broche que Klaus llevaba en su saco._

— _**Eh… Ese emblema que trae en su saco… —**__titubeó con nerviosismo pues no era la primera vez que sus ojos contemplaban un broche de oro __**— Usted tiene alguna relación con la familia Mikaelson.**_

— _**Así que solo porque tengo este símbolo —**__se quitó el broche que poseía forma de una copa cruzada con dos espadas__**— sabes que tengo una relación con los Mikaelson.**_

_Ella enarcó una ceja pero su sonrisa confusa aún quedaba apremiante sobre su rostro. No conocía personalmente a esa familia, ni en toda su vida lograría acercarse personalmente a la familia más adinerada de todo , bueno, al menos logró tener una amistad con los herederos de la fortuna italiana de la familia Salvatore._

— _**Sí —**__se le escapó con súbita ironía__**—. Soy miembro de los Mikaelson. ¿Conoces a Rebekah? —**__ su sonrisa sensual provocó un sonroso en las pálidas mejillas de la mujer__**—. Es mi querida hermanita.**_

_Por la expresión de asombro en los hermosos ojos de aquella rubia, podría Klauss asegurar que ella conocía a su querida hermana menor. ¿Y quién no? Rebekah era una de las modelos más cotizadas de toda Europa y ._

— _**Oh, entonces usted es uno de los dueños del House of the Rising Son —**__ su expresión atónita gustó mucho al hombre._

— _**Es interesante que sepas de mi compañía y no me reconozcas —**__bebió un poco del aromático vino para impregnar su mirada en ella __**—. Disculpa mis modales —**__sonrió cautivando a la mujer rubia __**—. Niklaus Mikaelson, hermano mayor de Rebekah. ¿Y tú eres?**_

— _**Discúlpeme usted a mí —**__ estaba nerviosa__**—, me llamo Caroline Forbes. Encantado de conocerlo.**_

— _**Caroline... ¿Forbes? —**__ indagó lo que ocasionó en ella cierta incomodidad pero rápidamente la cubrió con una muy fingida sonrisa. _

— _**Soy una de las empleadas de este bar así que mi apellido no incursiona en el status social que usted acostumbra, señor Mikaelson —**__ contestó con el saborcito de molestia sintiéndose ofendida por la expresó casi desagradable en la que Klauss se expresó._

— _**No es necesario que me adjuntes el "señor". Soy joven. Llámame Klauss**_

— _**Me disculpará pero no suelo tener tanta confianza con personas que recién conozco.**_

— _**Pero podríamos conocernos mucho más.**_

— _**Yo creo que no, señor Mikaelson.**_

**.**

Y aquel día fue la primera vez en que Klaus era rechazado rápidamente por una mujer. Nunca imaginó que existiera mujer quien le cortara las alas de todo don Juan en unos escasos minutos. Oh no, pero Klaus no conocía la palabra "NO" y mucho menos mujer que se resista a sus encantos o regalos así que Caroline no sería la excepción y lo demostraría con los miles de encuentros planificados con el fin de hacerla caer como una avecilla.

Es magnífico cuando los planes son exitosamente bien ¿no?, pero ¿qué ocurre cuando los planes te son un fiasco una tras otro? Klaus, sin darse cuenta, se obsesionó súbitamente con la idea de doblegar a Caroline y hacerla ver que ella era tan igual a todas sus conquistas.

Por un tiempo dejaría libre los temas de su empresa, tal vez Elijah se ocuparía de ello porque ahora él necesitaba enfocarse en su nueva muñeca de porcelana: Caroline Forbes. No cabía dudas, no había qué pensarlo, no existía ni siquiera un atisbo de reflexión en cada plan que desarrollaba, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro era que Caroline debía ser suya cueste lo que cueste aunque también le daría un golpe bajo a Stefan.

Si. Gozaría del placer al ver el rostro colérico y las amenazas del menos de los hijos de Giuseppe Salvatore.

— _**Es mejor que dejes tus defectos mujeriegos ante Caroline. **_

_Stefan fue muy claro aquella noche después de la cena entre ambas familias donde anunciaban el compromiso de Rebekah con el gobernador de Luisiana, Marcel Gerard._

— _**¿Qué te puede importar lo que yo haga con Caroline? Ella es una simple camarera que le**__**vendría bien mi ayuda. —**__ rió con burla al ver la expresión de enojo en Stefan._

— _**Óyeme bien Klaus —**__ lo cogió de la corbata __**—. Caroline puede ser la chica más humilde que conoces o quien pueda necesitar de ayuda sin que lo pida pero jamás se interesaría en las cosas materiales.**_

— _**Todas las mujeres son iguales Stefan. Dinero y dinero es lo que siempre les ha importado. —**__ empujó al Salvatore con un leve momento de manos __**— ¿O es que ya olvidaste que lo mismo decían de Elena? ¡Ja! Mírala ahora ¿no disfruta ser la esposa de un hombre rico como Damon? **_

_Stefan crispó los puños pues el recuerdo de la traición de aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba le dolía terriblemente._

— _**Aún eres un niño, piensas ingenuamente —**__ siguió hablando el Mikaelson __**—, crees que las mujeres son tan igual a tu madre. A ella si podría guardarle mi absoluto respeto pues demostró ser toda una dama pero ahora las mujeres son simples objetos que están a la vente voluntariamente.**_

— _**Caroline no es como Elena ni como todas tus aventuras románticas a las que te aferraste.**_

— _**Verás que tu querida amiga universitaria es tan ambiciosa como Elena…**_

_**.**_

Tenía que reconocerlo: Stefan tenía toda la razón. Caroline no caía con facilidad en todas las propuestas que él le ofrecía ni siquiera se inmutó en aceptar un collar de perlas para la noche del baile que organizó la familia Salvatore.

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo tiene moldeado. Ocurren sucesos, circunstancias e inequívocamente te encierran en una tortuosa encrucijada donde tienes que exponer todas tus estrategias. Él lo había decidido de un inicio, todo estaba perfectamente planeado pero…

… Caroline era difícilmente de convencer y había arruinado incontables veces las jugadas muy bien desde el inicio. Klaus, sin darse cuenta, se obsesionó con ella y le enfurecía que existiera mujer que lo rechazara no sola una vez sino muchísimas veces.

Todo lo que había hecho y dicho. Todo lo que había manipulado. Todo lo que había invertido… Todo ello para perfeccionar el plan maestro aunque sea para llevarla a la cama por una noche, aunque sea robarle un beso…

¡Maldito Stefan! ¡Sí! ¡Él debía de tener la culpa por aconsejar mucho a Caroline!

**.**

Klaus dejó su vaso de whisky en la mesita mientras sonreía pues los recuerdos numerosos le hacían ver los mismos errores cometidos: Subestimar a una chica como Caroline.

No solo la subestimó sino también la ofendió con sus palabras grotescas convirtiéndose en un hombre estúpido e imbécil frente a ella. ¡Cómo lamentaba haberse presentado frente a ella! Si tan solo hubiera prestado atención al consejo que Elijah le dio sobre los verdaderos sentimientos, si tan solo el súbito deseo de ganar no le corrompiera…, si tan solo pensara por una sola vez con el cerebro y no con su dotado amigo… Tal vez no se hubiera tardado en aceptar que estaba enmaromado de Caroline.

Pero ¿cómo fue que se dio cuenta de todo ello?, ¿cuando pasó? Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la fotografía que mantuvo en su móvil mientras su mente se perdía en los recuerdos…

_Ese día estaba lloviendo estrepitosamente cuando observó a Caroline salir de su turno nocturno en el bar. Él llevaba más de tres horas esperándola dentro de su mercedes, le fastidiaba demasiado que una mujer le hiciera esperar tanto aunque sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era la primera en hacer eso._

_Caroline salía aprisa pues la lluvia torrencial de neoyorkinas resultaba grotescamente como en un diluvio. Entonces Klauss bajó del auto con su paraguas mientras tomaba un paquete pequeño para llevárselo a la rubia. Oh sí, nuevamente insistiendo con el regalo._

— _**Tal vez deberías traer un paraguas. La gente con sentido común lo hace. —**__ dijo al interceptarla en la calle ocasionando que ella soltará el libro con el que se cubría sus hermosos cabellos rubios._

— _**Y usted debería pensar más y actuar menos ¿no cree? —**__ eso fue un golpe bajo para Klauss._

— _**¿Porqué lo haces tan difícil? Yo te doy todo lo que una mujer quiere y en cambio solo me los rechazas —**__ inquirió casi con autoridad lo que provocó que Caroline frunciera el ceño con molestia._

_¿Y quién no? Él ni siquiera se atrevió en saludar sino que se presentó como un mandamás ante una mujer que resultó ser tan diferente a sus ex conquistas, una fémina que él no quería reconocer que le había vencido en todos los juegos de seducción._

— _**¿Por qué usted no entiende la realidad? Cree que todas las mujeres son iguales ¿qué le pasa?, ¿nunca tuvo madre o una novia? —**__ ella estaba cansada de ese juego absurdo, estaba hastiada del acoso de Klaus __**— Deje de pensar que el mundo debe girar a su alrededor.**_

— _**Tú deberías dejar de fingir que nada de mí te importa.**_

— _**No sé qué piensa la gente como usted que creen comprar todo con lindos obsequios —**__ crispó los puños, ese hombre le causaba molestia __**absoluta —. No me interesa nada de lo que me dé, si usted creyó que iba a corresponder sus cortejos pues déjeme decirle que solo ha hecho que yo tenga un concepto muy negativo de su persona.**_

— _**¿Será que Stefan Salvatore te ha dado esas ideas? —**__ necesitaba rebatirle pues lo que ella decía le estaba incomodando, no de la manera en que siempre recibía desplantes hirientes de su padre sino de una manera que nunca en su vida sintió._

— _**Ni Stefan ni nadie, usted mismo me ha generado esas ideas —**__ suspiró, estaba cansada de dar explicaciones a alguien que no parecía importarle los sentimientos de los demás —. No quiero ser grosera señor pero no se equivoque conmigo. Ni por sus costosos regalos caeré como una más de sus conquistas hasta llegar a tener sexo. _

— _¿Qué es lo que necesitas para salir conmigo?_

— _¿Es que no lo entiende? — no podía creer lo terco que era ese hombre al menos eso le agradaba __**—. Si quiere salir conmigo debe ser usted mismo o no fingir que puede con todas las mujeres porque así como va nunca encontrará a una mujer que lo ame por lo que es.**_

— _**¿No te gustaría ser esa mujer? **_

_Caroline se sonrojó y Klaus no tuvo ni la más mínima idea del porque lo había dicho pero si estaba muy segura que algo dentro de él latía con fuerza. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué podía oír los latidos de su corazón?_

— _**Lo siento Niklaus pero no puedes ir pidiendo eso a toda mujer — **__se apartó de él con suavidad y confusión __**—. Por lo menos trata de ser cortés y ganarte la amistad de alguien sin regalos costosos de por medio.**_

**.**

Abrió los ojos pues no quería recordar lo que pasó después de esas palabras duras y sinceras por parte de Caroline se encerró en un debate personal. No lo comprendió ni siquiera tuvo idea del porque su cambio de humor variaba contantemente.

_**« El amor llegó a tu vida, hermano. No escapes, solo síguelo», **_fueron las palabras de Elijah tras verlo ebrio en el bar de la mansión después de que éste quedara en medio de la calle después de lo que ella le dijo. No podría imaginarla, ni siquiera pensarlo pero lo que sí era realmente cierto sobre todo es que le fascina..., ella le gustaba.

Sus labios volvieron a retomar esa típica sonrisa oscura aunque no pensaba en ninguna maldad sino todo lo contrario, se indagaba del como alguien como Caroline podría existir.

— **Eres tan opuesta a mí que al final saliste airosa de todos mis juegos —** sostuvo con simpatía evitando entrar en los recuerdos pues el dolor de cabeza lo estaba asfixiando.

Observó el nubloso paisaje que había afuera, notó la masa griseada cubriendo el cielo de manera voraz como si fuera un jaula cayendo vertiginosamente sobre un nido de pequeños polluelos. Suspiró. El clima no estaba a su favor ni mucho menos disfrutaba de su leve alegría.

Sí, esa fascinante alegría de saber que de aquel día en que ella fue lo más realista y directa posible, aquel día donde ella le hizo pisar la realidad…, aquel día que sintió lo errado que estaba y la motivación de cambiar porque Caroline fue clara y Klaus se había enamorado sin siquiera proponérselo.

Pero ¿Cómo ella logró conquistarlo y olvidar todo lo que él había echo? Después de una semana en cautiverio en su propia habitación, Klaus se dio cuenta por vez primera que una mujer tenía la razón y que él se había equivocado. Caroline fue noble y comprensiva cuando él se acercó a buscarla presentándose tal y como en verdad era, sin tapujos, sin ser petulante, sin demostrar su parte egocéntrica. Solo fue, la saludó, se disculpó con el fin de retirarse pero ella solo…

— _**Tranquilo, todos nos equivocamos —**__ Caroline sujetó del brazo a Klaus __**—. Supongo que el ser un hombre poderoso te evita confiar en las personas.**_

— _**Solo puedo confiar en mí mismo, ni siquiera en mis hermanos. —**__ contestó cabizbajo lo cual se sorprendió pues jamás en su vida hizo tal cosa._

— _**Esa idea negativa te ha traído muchos problemas. Entiendo que en tu posición no te permitas tal cosa pero si actuaras como una persona normal... —**__ le guiñó el ojo lo que provocó un leve sonrojo a Klaus __**—, te aseguro que las cosas pueden mejorar.**_

— _**¿Quieres salir conmigo?**_

— _**Despacio ¿sí? —**__ se alejó un poco del hombre pues no quería que él notara el terrible sonrojo __**— Podemos salir pero bajo condiciones ¿de acuerdo? —**__ Klaus asintió __**—. No me gusta los tragos, no me gusta los regalos sorpresas a las que has acostumbrado darme en estos cuatro meses pero debes recordar que esta es una cita de amigos.**_

— _**¿Y no podemos llegar a más?**_

— _**Tampoco abuses de mi benéfica confianza.**_

— _**Como usted diga señorita Forbes.**_

Vaya sorpresa se dio ese día que ni siquiera ocurrió tan lejano pues fue hace un par de meses cuando comenzaron a salir. No a paso a gigantes, sino a paso lento y seguro porque Caroline no quería nada improvisto y fue clara con sus intenciones…

_**« Somos tan opuestos pero milagrosamente podemos ser compatibles»**_

Klaus memorizó perfectamente la frase que Caroline le obsequió cuando éste la dejó en su casa después de una cita en el American Museum of Natural History. Tal vez el lugar no fue lo apropiado pero Klaus quería sorprender a Caroline y hacerla entender que su cambio era sincero, sus intenciones no eran como la primera vez en que se conocieron sino más bien deseaba cambiar y ver el mundo de la misma manera en que él lo observaba.

De pronto, el estrepitoso chillido de su móvil le anunció por enésima vez el mensaje que recibía. Con un ápice de pereza absoluta tomó el celular y observó al remitente deseando que Elijah no volviera a solicitarlo para esas charlas entre hermanos.

"**Parece que la tormenta no me dejará ir a verte, ¿no te molesta venir a recogerme? Tengo sushi para la cena. **

**Besos y abrazos. Caro" **

Rió con fuerza al terminar de leer el mensaje de su linda corderito.

— **Gracias por darme una oportunidad para demostrarte que no soy tan opuesto a ti. —** susurró con una tierna sonrisa antes de guardar su móvil y levantarse perezosamente de su sillón.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor: <strong>Primero que nada anunciaré que este trabajo va dirigida a mi amiga secreta **Cecil Pierce**. Voy a resaltar que nunca en mi vida he escrito algo de ésta pareja así que esto ha sido un largo reto. Por otra parte, Cecil, me disculparás por no satisfacerte con tu obsequio pues sinceramente se me hace difícil hacerlo en un OS, a mi punto de vista saldría para un FF pero aquí te va…

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

.

_**Marde Geer®**_


End file.
